Christmas
by DemonDogs
Summary: Jack thinks about last year's Christmas celebration.
1. Christmas

Christmas   
--------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick, Jack or anyone else from Pitch Black. Why must I be reminded of this!  
---------------------------------  
It was two days before Christmas and Jack was sitting on her bed thinking about last Christmas. She and Riddick had left New Mecca and were on the run from Mercs...Still. Riddick had found a tree somewhere and put it up. They had spent the night decorating it with some kind of synthetic popcorn. Then Riddick pulled out presents from nowhere and placed them under the 'tree'. Jack remembered hunting for his presents and sticking them next to the tree.

**Flash Back**

"Damn it! No Jack!" Riddick said sounding exasperated. "Please! Come on Riddick!" Jack pleaded. She wanted to open one present early but Riddick wasn't having any of it. He walked over to her and pinned her up against the wall in his favorite hold. One hand loosely around her neck, her body weight supported by the arm between her legs. She was now at eye-level with him.

"Don't fuckin' ask me again, Kid!" he sounded annoyed now. Jack wasn't stupid enough to try again. "Okay...Okay I get it No presents tonight!" Jack said tired of fighting with him. She had been at it for half an hour before Riddick lost his patience with her. "Glad you finally see it my way." Riddick smirked at her. "Yeah, Big Evil. Now let me down please." She knew that demanding things with him got her nowhere. "Nope. I think I like you right here. Can't cause trouble this way..." Riddick let her go anyway. Jack got the impression that he was teasing her.

"Damn it kid! Its 12:45. Don't you think you'd better fuckin' get ready for bed?" Riddick asked. "Yeah." Jack left suddenly tired. She went to their room and got changed. She hopped in to bed. A few minutes later she heard Riddick come in, grab some clothes and go into the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished he came and lay next to Jack and put his arm around her. Thirty minutes later Jack was fast asleep. Riddick stayed awake for a few more hours lost in thought before falling into a sub-conscience sleep.

**End Flash Back**

"Kid? Ya feelin' a'ight?" Riddick was staring at her. "Huh? Yeah…I'm fine." Jack says softly. "Well? Get ya fuckin' ass into bed!" Riddick said firmly. Jack sighed it was well past midnight and she knew what took Riddick so long to come home today….'probably had himself a good fuck and a beer. Oh well at least no one died.'

Riddick shoved Jack over and pulled back the covers. "Come on kid, get your ass in." Riddick ordered. Jack obeyed and slid under them. He slipped in beside her and pulled her into their normal sleeping position. Jack's head landed on his shoulder this time. She was soon asleep thinking once again how lucky she was that Riddick didn't leave her with Imam.  
--------------------------------------------  
TBC  
Please Read and Review! .


	2. Coffee

Christmas

Chapter two: Coffee

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own this! if I did why would I be writing about it? LAST TIME I WILL POST THIS DISCLAIMER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days ago

Riddick and Jack were sitting at the kitchen table. Riddick had cooked Jack and himself breakfast. They were chowing down on synthetic eggs and synthetic bacon. It actually tasted better than it sounded.

"Hey Riddick!" Jack said as she poked him on the arm repeatedly. "What the fuck Jack?" Jack ignored Riddick's tone. He was always cranky before he had his coffee. "Maybe I'll wait till you've had your coffee...Grumpy." Jack grinned. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not grumpy Jack. You fuckin' poked me like twenty times!" Riddick said moodily.

"Soooo? What do you want for Christmas?" Jack asked. "What?" Riddick sounded confused. "Christmas! Its a holiday in like five days!" "Oh." Riddick didn't sound interested. At all. "What do you want?" Jack asked again. "For fuckin' what?" "For Christmas! Geeezzzz Riddick!" Jack rolled her eyes. "What the fuck is Christmas?" Riddick was getting annoyed now. "You know what it is. Its when people exchange gifts to each other." Jack explained. "Oh. I don't know." Riddick sounded as if he was still confused.

"What do you fuckin' want for fuckin' Christmas Riddick?" Jack was really irritated. "Watch your fuckin' mouth kid. I already told you I don't fuckin know what I want!" The next few minutes of silence were tense. Riddick knew he didn't need to yell at her but she was driving him to death and destruction with her freakin' Christmas. "Hey Riddick? Your coffee is ready." Riddick practically jumped up to get a cup of the stuff. He took a sip and sighed inwardly. Coffee made everything better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:45 p.m Riddick announced that he was going out for a while. Jack knew where he was going...great I knew that wasn't early morning crankiness...that was 'I need a good fuck' crankiness. He'll be gone for at least two and a half hours...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Read and review! If you give me suggestions I will use them!

Thanks to...

Siegen: I loved your suggestion as you probably read! LOL!

shamrock920: I tried to make it a little funny! Maybe It will be a J/R!

ren3017: Don't worry I will!

S: Glad you do! Lots More!

bebe: Of course!


	3. Riddick's choice

----------------------------------------------------------

Christmas

Chapter 4

Riddick's choice

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! Fuck! That's good! Uh!" Riddick groaned. "Oh! YESSSSSS!" Libby

yelled as she came. Riddick pulled out of her and cummed all over her

chest.

Riddick went in to the bathroom and cleaned him self up he threw a

towel at the whore. Grabbing his clothes, put them on and threw some creds on the bedside table and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jack was in the bedroom wrapping a present she made for

Riddick. She made him a shiv - it took her four hours because she wanted it to be perfect. The blade was made out of black metal with a black onyx handle and she made sure that it was perfectly balanced as well. She was looking forward to Riddick's reaction when he opened it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Riddick walked in to the bedroom and saw Jack fast asleep on the bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and stepped into the bathroom to take a

shower. Riddick stepped into the shower stall and took off his boxers,

tossing them on to the floor. He flipped on the shower head and grabbed

to soap and rubbed it over his muscular chest and arms.

After he finished getting dressed in his favorite black sweat pants and

black t-shirt. He hopped into bed beside Jack and made sure she was

asleep.

'Damn kid! How did I screw up so bad? I can't fuckin' keep this shit

up!' Riddick sighed and fell in to a sub-conscious sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to...

S: Hope this answered your questions. LOL! Thanks I am glad you are excited!

Bebe: Yep! Much more!

Unknown: It's going! LOL!

Shamrock920: Still going! Energizer bunny! LOL!


	4. Frustrations

Christmas  
Chapter 4  
Frustrations  
---------------------------  
Recap: 'Damn kid! How did I screw up so bad? I can't fuckin' keep  
this shit  
up!' Riddick sighed and fell in to a sub-conscious sleep.  
----------------

Jack woke up early during the night. 'What is that...Why am I so  
warm?' She looks over and saw a dark form next to her in the bed. She  
listened quietly to his breathing and knew it was Riddick. 'Yea. He's asleep,  
but this has GOT to stop! This fuckin' leavin' to have sex and coming  
back thinkin' everything's gonna be fine...Well it fuckin isn't!' With   
that thought Jack shoved Riddick out of the bed and onto the freezing  
floor effectively waking him up.

"What the FUCK KID!" Riddick yelled at her retreating back. Ignoring  
him, Jack slammed the door to the bedroom and locked herself in the   
bathroom. 'What the hell did I do? Must be that time of the month again...'  
Riddick left Jack alone thinking it was best for his well-being as well  
as hers...but mostly for his. He decided to go into the padded gym  
room to work off his anger.  
----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting on the floor in the bathroom punching the  
floor. 'What the fuck is wrong with him? Why can't...ugg! This isn't   
working! I think I need to get his attention...but how? Maybe if I  
workout for a while I'll be able to think better...' Jack got up off the  
floor, unlocked the door and headed to the gym.  
-----------------------------------------

Riddick was busy punching the bag swinging from a chain on the ceiling  
of the ship. He was just starting to work up a sweat when he heard   
something. At first he thought, 'That better not be Jack comin' in to piss  
me off', but when he listened harder, he realized it definitely wasn't   
her...  
------------------------------------------

Jack froze at the door to the gym...'What was that? It sounded like   
someone out side the ship...'  
-----------------------------------------  
TBC...  
If you want you could vote who you want to be at the door...

1.) Some Kid selling something  
2.) Toombs  
3.) A different Merc  
4.) Someone with a job for Riddick  
5.) Some random animal like a dog or something looking for food

Thanks to...  
My wondreful beta, Siegen. Who made it so much easier for me to update faster!  
S: Hope this chapter explains alittle beter...if not I think it will soon...LOL! I'm Happy that you're enjoying It! Here ya' go!  
FitMama: Thank you! Exactly! Heres the next chappie! Hope you continue to enjoy it!  
Ren3017: Thanking you! I guess poking me worked huh?  
uknown: Sorry about the short chappies...but I don't have anyof this written down...I just kinda' type as I think! Hopefully I'll try to write a longer chappie for you!


	5. What Comes At Night

------------------------------------------

Jack froze at the door to the gym...'What was that? It sounded like someone outside the ship...'  
-----------------------------------------

Riddick opened the gym's door to see Jack standing there. I knew she would come bother me. "Was that you kid?" Riddick asked hopefully. "Nope." Damn so it wasn't her, but then again I didn't think so. "Uhh. Maybe you should go look and see who it is?" Jack looked at Riddick..he just looked bored. Riddick silently crept to the door of the ship and placed his hand on one of the many shivs at his waist. Grinning back at Jack he drew one and opened the door fast and slid out into the night. Jack stayed inside listening intently to see if she could hear anything outside. Damn Riddick for being soo quiet.

-----------------------------------------

Outside the ship, Riddick could smell his most favorite play thing. Toombs! Wonder what he wants. Can't be anything good. Probably tryin to haul my ass back to slam but I won't go back! Riddick noticed that his scouting had taken him far away from the ship. He listened closely and heard something that made his blood run cold. Jack screaming for him…

----------------------------------------


	6. Damn Toombs

Outside the ship, Riddick could smell his most favorite play thing. Toombs! Wonder what he wants. Can't be anything good. Probably tryin to haul my ass back to slam but I won't go back! Riddick noticed that his scouting had taken him far away from the ship. He listened closely and heard something that made his blood run cold. Jack screaming for him…

When Riddick got back to the ship he saw a man in HIS ship standing next to HIS Jack. He growled and snuck up behind them. Jack was struggling to get away; blood dripping out of her mouth and nose. Riddick noticed with pride that the man also smelled of blood too. He decided that this was one stupid Merc. Riddick stood up silently and put a finger to his mouth to tell Jack to shut it. He then tapped the merc on the shoulder and rotated in back of him so he was always behind the merc and out of his line of sight. The merc panicked and started for the door. Riddick whispered in the mercs ear how he was going to kill him. Then Riddick grabbed the merc's neck, twisted his hands and broke it.

Jack stood staring at Riddick. Sure she had seen him kill before but Damn he looked pissed! Stupid merc. The merc was really inexperienced. He thought he was going to rape her then kill her so he told her his plans. "Riddick, Toombs did.." Jack started. "Yeah I know! He is here." Riddick growled. He liked this spot and was pissed they had to move again. "No! The other one said that Toombs..." Jack stopped talking. She heard rapid beeping and Riddick looked startled. "Fucking Toombs." He picked up Jack and ran for the door tossing her out on her ass before jumping out the door himself. Jack was already on her feet running as Riddick descended and joined her.

They turned around Riddick pouting and Jack swearing as their ship exploded. Fucking Toombs indeed. "I liked that ship." Riddick grumbled as they started to walk. After a few hours and Jack complaining the whole damn way they finally made it to a hotel so that they could spend the night. Riddick walked inside and Jack followed looking miserable, tired, and still kind of bloody. She had tried to clean off some of the blood but she needed a mirror to get off the rest. The man at the counter looked at Riddick then looked at Jack. "You want a soundproof room I take it?" Riddick looked confused. "Sure." "One bed?" "Yeah ok." The guy hands over the keys and looks at Jack hard. Riddick walks away and Jack hurries to walk beside him.


	7. Soundproof?

_They turned around Riddick pouting and Jack swearing as their ship exploded. Fucking Toombs indeed. "I liked that ship." Riddick grumbled as they started to walk. After a few hours and Jack complaining the whole damn way they finally made it to a hotel so that they could spend the night. Riddick walked inside and Jack followed looking miserable, tired, and still kind of bloody. She had tried to clean off some of the blood but she needed a mirror to get off the rest. The man at the counter looked at Riddick then looked at Jack. "You want a soundproof room I take it?" Riddick looked confused. "Sure." "One bed?" "Yeah ok." The guy hands over the keys and looks at Jack hard. Riddick walks away and Jack hurries to walk beside him. _

Jack unlocks the door and makes a face at the conditions of the room. She opens her mouth to whine at Riddick but seeing the look on his face she shuts her mouth with an audible click. She'd just have to deal with it for now. Taking a second apprising look around Jack decides its not so bad. Maybe the rug was always that pukey green color. There was even a T.V. The stand looked wobbly but hey… she decided that she just wouldn't go within three feet of the front of it. The bed didn't look like it could handle her jumping on it so she just sat gingerly on the edge.

"Jack, get your ass in the shower." Riddick ordered. Jack jumped up at the sound of Riddick's voice. She hurried into the bathroom itching at a spot. The flakes of blood that fell off reminded her of how bad she probably looked. After taking sight of herself in the mirror she burst out laughing. No wonder the guy asked if they wanted a sound-proof room. Damn. Probably thought they were into kinky things. At this point Jack thought she'd take anything if only he would touch her and not out of necessity.

Riddick looked towards the bathroom at Jack's laughter and resisted the urge to check on her. He heard the water start up and smiled a little at Jack's moan of pleasure at the hot water. Riddick laid down on the bed if he knew Jack right she'd be in there for a long time. It looked like he'd have to take another cold shower tonight because he highly doubted that this place would have enough hot water. Hell half the time the ship didn't have enough hot water and there were two hot water heaters!

Jack sighed happily as she stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. The water hadn't even gotten cold yet. She thought that Riddick would enjoy a hot shower this time. She wrapped a towel around her chest and poked her head out of the bathroom. "Hey Riddick?" She chirped.

"Yeah?"

"I left you some hot water!"

Riddick nodded and rose up from the bed. He looked Jack up and down surreptitiously as she walked by him. She looked much more relaxed now. He made sure there was a towel on the rack before he stripped and started the shower. Jack was notorious for leaving him without one.

Jack quickly dried her hair and groaned. "Riddick! What am I going to wear?" She made a face as she pulled on her clothing again then after a few seconds she took her shirt and pants off again.

Riddick contemplated options. His clothing didn't look half bad. Guess I'll be buying us some new clothing in the morning but I'm just too fucking tired to deal with it tonight. "Bed got a sheet?" He called through the closed bathroom door after turning off the shower. "Yeah." Jack replied sounding suspicious. "Wrap it around your scrawny ass and get into bed."

Jack rolled her eyes and did as he told her. By the time Riddick dried him self off and stepped out of the bathroom Jack was asleep under the covers. He pulled on his boxers and climbed in next to her. Riddick stayed awake for a short time before allowing himself to fall into a half sleep.


End file.
